It Came From The Mist
by Unicorni
Summary: One year prior to the Uchiha Clan Massacre there was another massacre in Kirigakure. Much like the one in Konoha there was only one sole survivor, and her name was Kimiko Kessho but the massacre was kept hidden. Her father's dying wish was for her to go leave the Mist and go elsewhere more safe like Konoha, and she did but only a few years later. (OC story, and no pairings for now)


So I decided to write a story. This is my first Naruto fanfiction and it has an OC in too so sorry ._.  
It's a work in-progress, like I'm typing up chapter 2 as we speak.

It's unbeta'ed so please excuse the grammatical errors.

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Naruto. Just Kimiko. But it would be awesome if I did own Naruto.**

* * *

Iruka came into class followed by a girl. A weird mysterious girl who appeared to have bandages covering her eyes for god knows what, and she was wearing the most basic ninja outfit which consisted of black sweatpants (rolled up to the knees), a plain black full sleeve tight fitting shirt, with a black sweater wrapped around the waist, and ninja sandals that supports a layer of bandages that goes up the knee. She had skin much like a porcelain doll, and had silky jet black hair that reached her back, tied in a high ponytail. Her facial features were soft and what some might say beautiful, but it was hard to tell since there were bandages covering her eyes.

"Class we have a new student. Show the utmost respect towards her," Iruka said "Please introduce yourself"

"Name's Kimiko, mind the things wrapped around my eyes. It's nothing important. So I'd rather not be pestered because of it." She said with a smile similar to a certain blondes, "I hope to not be much trouble, please take care of me."

"Sakura, can you please show Kimiko her seat next to Naruto?" Iruka asked

"Okay," Sakura said with much annoyance because she today she was able to score a seat next to Sasuke, and she did NOT want to leave her spot to guide a potential threat to her and Sasuke's love, to Naruto, who was also another obstacle in her journey.

She got up and was walking towards Kimiko, she was only a few steps away until Ino stuck out her foot causing her to trip right next to Kimiko.

She slowly got up with a menacing aura and then yelled "INO-PIG I KNOW IT WAS YOU!"

"And if it was billboard-brow?"

"I WILL KILL YOU FOR EMBARRASSING ME IN FRONT OF SASUKE-KUN!"

"YOU DESERVE TO BE EMBARRASSED IN FRONT OF SASUKE-KUN!"

Then suddenly Sakura jumped on Ino causing all hell broke loose between the billboard and pig, and causing most of the class to sigh in irritation and/or sweatdrop.

"Ummm Iruka-sensei, is it always like this...?" Kimiko asked wincing in pain just thinking of doing something like this every day.

Iruka and most of the class then said "all the time" in unison. Now it was Kimiko's turn to sweat drop. 'This will take some tolerance and getting use to,' she thought, and then subconsciously covered her ears cuz they were getting a bit too loud for her liking.

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" Iruka finally said breaking the two up.

Kimiko mouth a thank you before Iruka directed her to her seat next to Naruto. In which Naruto appeared to be asleep. Iruka briefly slapped him on the back of the head making him wake up. Naruto started mutter indecent things under his breath.

"What did you say!?"

"N-n-nothing!

Then Iruka started the day's lesson. Which was ignored by both Naruto and Kimiko.

"What a scary exchange" Kimiko suddenly said

Naruto's attention shifted to her and after looking at her face he screamed.  
"AHHHH! Why are there bandages on your face!? Are you a mummy...? I'm too young to have my brains eaten!"

The entire class sweatdropped and looked deadpanned and Kimiko has a huge irritation mark on her forehead.

"NA-RU-TO! Were you not listening at all when Kimiko was giving her self introduction?!" Iruka screamed.

"Kimi-who?"

"You're really trying to get on my bad side today huh... You're staying after class today." He tried controlling his anger towards the young lad but failed, I mean his face was all scrunched up and red.

"WHAT! WHY?!"

"Cause you weren't listening when Kimiko introduced herself, baka!" Sakura suddenly piped in with a matter-of-fact tone, while rubbing a bruise.

"Saaaaaakura~chan... "

Sakura groaned in annoyance and suddenly cursed herself off for being a know-it-all.  
"AHEM" Iruka coughed causing them to pipe off (his face was a hell of alot scary) "You may continue to get to know each other during lunch right now, we has to resume the lesson" He said sternly.

And so Iruka continued on with the lesson on the basics of chakra control.

* * *

The lunch bell rang and everyone rushed outside with their friends. Kimiko took her time going outside. Once she stood at the doorway Naruto called her over to his usual place by the swings. She followed the sound of his voice. When she approached him hesitantly but she eventually eased up and sat down on the floor below Naruto. Naruto saw this and then he took this chance to apologize.

"Kimiko-chan I'm sorry for earlier." He said sincerely while doing his signature smile. Kimiko detected that he was true to his word and let out a small smile. "Uzumaki Naruto is the name! AKA the future hokage where people will be sure to acknowledge me! Also you have a nice smile" He said with an ear splitting grin.

That caused Kimiko to blush a little. "Y'know now I'm kinda starting to really like you." She said with a flushed face and a gentle smile

"R-r-really?" Now it was Naruto's turn to be flushed. And he was surprised too.

"Yea... So you wanna be best friends?!" She said with much too enthusiasm.

"HELL YA!" He shouted while jumping on the swing, with a very blinding smile. And then he suddenly pulled Kimiko in a bone crushing embrace. Kimiko sensing that she was being squished to death returned the favor and hugged him tighter. They finally let go when bones began to crack.

"What a strong grip you have..." Kimiko complemented while trying to heal her arm.

"You're stronger than I expected!" Naruto said panting and surprised that a girl was able to break so many bones.

The friendship fest was broken when Kimiko heard fangirling, screaming, and fighting in the background.

"Hey Naru-chan, what that noise in the back?" She said wary and with her defenses up.

He was clearly taken aback by his new nickname but disregarded it when he saw Sasuke and his fangirls. "Oh don't worry Kimi-chan... Those are only Teme's fangirls. I don't get what they see in him..."

Confused, Kimiko asked "Teme? Who's he?"

"This bastard with 15 foot stick up his glorious and 'almighty' ass. They all like him cuz he's special. Which results in him getting special treatment. It's totally unfair."

Of course Kimiko already knew why he got special treatment. But she decided to not comment about that part.

Naruto was about to say something but just then an ANBU member dropped by and summoned Kimiko to the Hokage's office.

"I expected that" Kimiko uttered under her breath, "Goodbye Naru-chan! We'll talk tomorrow or after school!" Kimiko called out and left with the ANBU person, leaving Naruto alone.

HOKAGE'S TOWER:

"How was your first day Kessho-san?" The Sandaime Hokage asked

"Please call me Kimiko. And it was nonetheless amusing. I made a new friend by the name of Uzumaki Naruto." The sandaime smiled at that

"Right, I keep forgetting. And I'm very glad to hear that. I see you still have your bandages around your eyes, you gave people quite the scare earlier this morning when you came in." Kimiko laughed at that remembering the events of the morning.

**FLASHBACK... **

_A lone stranger wearing scratched up and dirty clothing which consisted of an electric blue half top, black ninja pants, black sandals, and bandages wrapped all over her whole body including eyes stepped in from of the gates of Konoha. She wasn't wearing a headband of any village either. Which was odd._

_"So this is the village of the hidden leaf..." She had said to no one particularly._

_Ever so carefully she entered the village. The guards were sleeping on the job so they didn't see her coming in. But then after someone made a thud noise by tripping while entering the village, gave them a jump scare and woke them._

_"Oi girl! Do you need help?"_

_"No." _

_They analyzed her while she was getting up and then when they saw the state she was in got worried a bit._

_"Are you okay"_

_"I'm perfectly fine, thank you for the concern but can you guide me to the hokage's office? He's expecting me."_

_"Uh sure... Just follow errr Um hold my hand and I'll take you there." _

_Hesitantly she took the man's hand and followed him. Of course she didn't need to ask or anything cuz she already knew where it was but she decided that she wants to bother the villagers a bit. You can't blame her, it was a hobby and she got bored._

_The man's hands were soft and he smelled like sweat and baby powder. Then she got an idea. _

_"You smell like the springtime of youth..." She said while crushing his hands. "I really hate that smell."_

_His face got red at first and then it became blue and he let go of her hands. Which caused her to laugh at him. He heard that._

_"Damn it you brat. It hurts. And for your information I don't smell like whatever it is that you said. What's your name and village."_

_"That was the point you dipshit. And it's Kimiko. I'm from the mist."_

_"Well that figures..."_

_The rest of the trip was rushed and they remained silent._

_When they reached the Hokage's tower Izumo went to the secretary told her about everything that happened, she nodded understandingly and laughed a few times, Izumo then went back to his post hastily. _

_"Kessho-san, you've finally arrived. The Mizukage sure did some begging for you to come here…. It was sweet actually." The secretary said with her eyes closed, then when she opened them she gaped. Her eyes filled with concern and asked "Are you okay?! Who did that to you?"_

_"Hmm…. Please call me Kimiko. And yes I'm fine, I just tripped a few times while coming here. My footsmenship is extremely horrible, hehe." Kimiko said honestly._

_Hearing that the secretary sweatdropped. "Are you sure you're a hunter nin…?" She asked reluctantly._

_"Well I was, and then I got demoted. By a lot. I got so bad that they HAD to send me here." She replied nonchalantly._

_"Oh… That explains a lot. The Hokage is currently at a meeting and talking to Iruka about your enrollment at the ninja academy. You could wait here if you want."_

_"Alright. Wait ninja academy?!" Her eyes practically bulged out of her moist bandages. "I just barely passed the one in Mist! I don't wanna go through all that again!" She started crying hysterically._

_"Woman! Calm down! It's not that hard you you gotta do is pass graduation which is in a few weeks from now so you're good. Also don't you wanna take off the things on your eyes. They should be getting irritating." _

_"Sorry, I tend to overreact. And nah, I'll leave it on. I could see perfectly fine cuz of this jutsu. I wear it to just scare people for fun."_

_"What interesting hobbies you have. You sort of remind me of-"_

_Just then the Hokage entered the building with Iruka by his side. He saw Kimiko and then reckoned her to follow him. To which she obliged to. They went to the office and The 3rd introduced Iruka to Kimiko, when they decided to look at her properly they did a double take and asked the same questions the secretary asked. She gave the same answers. The hokage sighed. He expected that, the Mizukage have wouldn't beg him to take and look after Kimiko for nothing._

_"Well Kessho-san, please make yourself at home at Konoha. By mid afternoon I'll have one of my ANBU to pick you up and come here to get you your apartment keys. Also can you change into something more basic and less concerning?"_

_"Alright. And please just call me Kimiko. But when do I start the Ninja Academy thing?" She said with a sense of dread._

_"Today. That's why Iruka is here."_

_"Mmm hmm, don't worry it's better here than it is in the Mist." Iruka cut in._

_"I hope so…" She muttered._

_After that exchange, the hokage gave Kimiko money to buy some new clothes. She did, and then changed into them and followed Iruka to the academy._

***FLASHBACK OVER* **

"Well can I get my keys now?" She asked eagerly.

"Of course, of course, here." He handed her the keys. "I'll have someone escort you there." After he finished that sentence Hatake Kakashi walked into the office reading his book.

"Kakashi, what're you doing here?" The hokage asked questioningly.

That got the white haired man's attention. He looked around and cursed under his breath. "I apologize Hokage-sama, I got engrossed in this story."

"IS THAT ICHA ICHA PARADISE?! I LOVE THAT SERIES!" Kimiko exclaimed, which got her questioning looks from both males in the room, that caused her to blush a bit. "Err well you see, the plot and stuff is really interesting and heart grabbing and stuff…." she trailed off with a very flushed face. "Umm soooo who's gonna escort me to my house?" She asked with a sheepish smile.

"Kakashi, why don't you go. Seeing that you're not so busy. Also can you show her around?"

He had no choice but to since it was hokages orders. In the meantime the Hokage scribbled down the address of her apartment and handed it to him.

"Well then goodbye the both of you."

"See ya pops," Kimiko said, clearly he was taken back by his nickname he earned from the girl, but then again he doesn't really mind.

It was an awkward tour around the village for Kimiko and Kakashi since they just met and barely know each other.

"Sooo…. You like those perverted books?" She asked trying to break the awkwardness.

"Yah, I heard you do to. And can you really see anything? I mean you got those bandages over your eyes."

"Yes! It's so freaking awesome. Like the story and stuff. I skip the perverted stuff at times. And of course I can. I just like wearing these. And can you really see/smell/taste with one eye and your face covered?"

"Touche.."

Suddenly, everything got a tad bit more awkward. Kimiko was about to say something else but they arrived at her apartment. It was located near the edge of the village in a secluded area where it was close to the forest, like it was right in the complexes backyard. The place looked decent for something that didn't cost her anything. It was a wide 3 story building sectioning off in 3 rooms per story. The stairs looked like they were rusting a bit but still somewhat safe, and the paint looks like it was redone. There was a rooftop to it, which made Kimiko happy.

"You live in room 3 on the 3rd floor." Kakashi said, handing her the keys.

Before she could thank him properly he left.

"Well isn't that rude…" But she decided to not take it at heart and went inside to check it out.

When she got to her room she was impressed. It was spacious, with an attached kitchen, that was light blue and white, in the lime green living room that has sliding doors that lead outside to some balcony with an amazing view of the trees and there were a few doors leading to what she presumes are 2 bedrooms, 1 bathroom and a closet. It was already furnished with a couch, rug, and kitchen appliances, and a few other stuff which made her sigh with relief. She didn't want to go shopping again, it was awkward the last time around. Like everyone stared and talked about her and it was hard explaining to them that she wasn't a poor abandoned child in need of help. It irked her to no day's end when people assumes that she's weak when she really isn't. She may be useless but definitely not weak.

Just then she remembered that she needed some new clothes.

"I can't just keep wearing the same clothes everyday now can I?" She growled in frustration. "Well maybe I can…" She was now reasoning with herself. "But wait…. What happened to my blue outfit!? Dammit! I actually liked that, and the Mizukage's gonna kill me if I lose it!" She exclaimed remembering that, that outfit was a gift. "Oh wait… The Mizukage won't ever find out because he shipped me here.." She sighed in frustration.

She then started to take off all her bandages, since she heals fast, and they were getting irritating. She was about to take off the ones on her eyes but then someone knocked on the door. 'Way to ruin a dramatic moment' she thought while answering the door. The person who stood there had an ANBU mask on and was carrying a bag.

"You left your clothes at the Hokage's office. He also was generous enough to get you some ninja equipment." The ANBU said.

"Tell pops I said thanks." She said, and then he left.

"Well I'm pooped. I guess it's time to hit the hay." She went wandering off to a random room.

It ended up being the closet, so she took the ninja stuff out of the bag and put it on a self. She walked to the next room and it was the bathroom. 'Well at least it looks nice. But I'm concerned for that window being right above the toilet and in front of the shower/bath.' She wandered off to the next door in the narrow hallway and it was the guestroom. 'Just my luck. Well at least I didn't trip this time around.' She glanced at the room, it was reasonably sized with a bed nightstand and closet. It was painted light blue and had hardwood floors with a medium sized window near the bed. She walked out of that room and opened the last door. She grinned when she saw it was the bedroom. It looked nice too, it had a closet, a rug, a big window bed thing that gave her a view of the trees, the room was painted a blue that resembled her shirt color and the floors were hard wooded, and finally a bed with blankets and everything. 'Man I really gotta thank pops properly for finding me this place!'

She then hopped on the bed and began snoozing even though it was only 7 A.M.

* * *

So that's The end of it. The start is very very slow and short so you could skip it if you want to. The real action starts when the get assigned in teams. Please tell me what you think and if I should continue it or not. Also there are no pairings as of yet but there might be depending on stuff and stuff. And just so you know, Kimiko might not be paired off with anyone so no need to fret.


End file.
